Ivresse
by KingSoren
Summary: One Shot  Ce soir, je voulais perdre la notion d'existence... Ce soir, j'ai rencontré cet enfant dans ce champ de fleurs... Ce soir, je vais peutêtre la comprendre, cette raison qui m'a mené ici...


Bon, un nouveau petit One Shot en attendant le suite de ma fic principale pas si principale que ça en fait... Alors, un truc tres etrange... faut dire que j'avais la petite idée qui me tourner dans la tête et que la musique que j'écoute en ce moment a une bonne ambiance glauque alors bon, ca a donné ça...

D'ailleurs, si vous lisez cette fic, je vous conseille vivement de la lire ave la chanson que j'ai utilisé, ça met vraiment l'ambiance qui faut et ça donne pas du tout la même chose... C'est une chanson du groupe AFI, qui se nomme "The Great Disapointment" ... Je vous le répète, vivement conseillé, enfin après, vous faite ce que vous voulez...

Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, mais je dois avouez que moi je l'aime bien celle la, malgré son genre plutôt étrange n.n Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi!

* * *

Allongé sur mon lit, je regarde le plafond de la pièce d'un regard vide, perdu, comme si je n'étais déjà plus de ce monde. Peut-être est-ce déjà le cas, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas. Suis-je bien ici, où suis-je ailleurs? Mon corps est bien là, lui, mais qu'en est-il de mon esprit, de mon âme, si l'on suppose qu'il m'en reste une? 

Je sens quelque chose glisser dans le creux de ma main tandis que j'ouvre lentement les doigts, n'ayant plus la force de les garder fermés. Je l'entends tomber au sol dans un bruit mat, au milieu des autres. Oui, des autres. Parce que ce n'est pas la première bouteille vide que je finis ce soir. Plein d'autre qui vont pouvoir lui tenir compagnie sur le parquet.

De toute façon, ce soir, je ne veux penser à rien… L'alcool est une bonne échappatoire, des fois. Même si l'on dit que je le tiens plutôt bien, cet alcool, moi aussi, j'ai des limites. Et le plafond que je vois scintiller devant mes yeux avec un grand sourire sur mes lèvres en est bien la preuve.

_I can remember, a place I used to go_

_Chrysanthemums of white_

Je crois bien que je suis même allé trop loin… tant pis, ce soir, c'est ce que je voulais. Me perdre dans un autre monde, qu'il existe, qu'il n'existe pas, cela m'est égal. Tout m'est égal. Je n'ai plus d'envies, je n'ai plus de désirs depuis bien longtemps. Et j'ai beau rire, j'ai beau sourire, je sais très bien qu'au fond je ne suis plus capable de vivre, je ne suis plus capable d'être heureux, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas comment faire.

Je me lève, lentement, je me redresse sur le lit, je vois la pièce tourner autour de moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, de laisser échappé ce qui semble comme un rire à mes oreilles, et qui se répercute infiniment dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à poser mon regard, tout me semble flou, irréel. C'est juste un autre monde.

_They seemed so beautiful_

Un autre monde dans lequel je me sens bien, un monde dans lequel j'aime me perdre quand je sature, quand je sens que je peux plus supporter la réalité. Réalité… qu'est-ce que la réalité? Ce que je vis, n'est-ce pas réel? Et si c'était ce que je ne vivais pas, qui était réel? Si la vie n'est qu'un rêve, alors le rêve n'est-il pas, à son tour, la vie?

Je me lève, je marche. J'attrape un mur qui passait à coté, lui disant merci pour m'avoir rattrapé avant qu'il ne reparte et que je ne reprenne ma route. Où je vais? Je ne sais pas. Vais-je seulement quelque part, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je file comme le vent, au cours de ma pensée, là où mon corps me mène. Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas réfléchir. A quoi bon sert la réflexion dans ce monde où l'impossible devient possible…?

Mes pieds… mes pieds marchent tout seul vers cette fenêtre… pourquoi dois-je l'ouvrir? Pourquoi je l'ouvre? Tiens, il pleut dehors. L'herbe est mouillée, et les oiseaux ne chantent plus les louanges du soleil.

_I can remember, searched for the Amaranth_

_I'd shut my eyes, to see_

Les gouttes rentrent dans la chambre tandis que la fenêtre se balade au fil du vent, heurtant le mur avec violence comme si elle voulait s'échapper, elle aussi. Sortir de cet endroit, partir pour un monde sans nuages sans douleur, sans peine, où penser ne sert à rien, où combattre ne sert à rien.

Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est ce que je vois. Ce grand champ de fleurs, où l'on peut courir sans avoir peur de tomber. Pouvoir rire et s'amuser sans avoir peur d'un jour devoir baisser la tête et d'être rabaisser.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que je cherche dans ce champ, dans ces fleurs? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, lorsque je ferme les yeux, je ne vois pas cet enfant blond cueillir des fleurs comme lorsque j'étais enfant, mais que je vois, à la place, ce petit enfant assis en boule, refermé sur lui-même? Pourquoi ne court il plus dans le champ, cet enfant, pourquoi ne fait-il plus de couronnes de fleurs?

Pourquoi, y en a-t-il deux qui trainent à coté de lui, pourquoi y en a-t-il une dont les fleurs se fanent doucement? Pourquoi ce spectacle, lorsque je ferme les yeux?

_How I smiled then, so near the cherished ones_

_I knew they would appear, saw not a single one_

Et quand je les rouvre, pourquoi dans cette pluie battante, je vois le reflet de cet enfant? Pourquoi ce visage, dans le reflet de la vitre m'est familier dans les larmes? Je cherche des réponses à mes questions, je recherche désespérément à comprendre pourquoi cet enfant blond ne peut plus s'amuser, et à perdu sa joie de vivre.

Je cherche à comprendre mais il n'y a plus rien à comprendre. Rien à comprendre. C'est aussi simple que cela, juste rien, il n'y a rien. Comme en bas de cette fenêtre, comme dans ce monde, comme dans ma vie, il n'y a rien, nulle part. Et c'est bien parce qu'il n'y a rien que j'enjambe cette fenêtre, que d'un mouvement habile, rendu moins fluide, plus saccadé par l'alcool, je me hisse jusqu'au toit. C'est parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à regretter que je me penche, observant le sol en contrebas, toujours avec ce sourire indécis sur mes lèvres.

Je me sens tangué un instant, un instant de flottement, où je me balance d'avant en arrière, comme si je m'amusais sur une balançoire. Mais peut-être y en a-t-il une, que je ne vois pas, de balançoire, que je suis assis dessus, qui sait?

_How I smiled then, waiting so patiently_

_I'd make a wish and bleed_

Puis, finalement, je décide, ou du moins mes pieds décident de s'éloigner du bord. Dommage, j'aurait bien aimé essayer… sauter? Non, pas sauter. Vous croyez qu'on peut marcher dans le vide? Si c'était possible, j'aimerais bien essayer. Pourvoir marcher où bon vous semble, ça serait bien. Mais non, visiblement, j'en aurait décidé autrement aujourd'hui, j'en aurai décidé autrement pour le moment. J'ai encore envie de profiter de ce champ de fleur.

Après tout, elle sont belles ces fleurs. Mais j'ai beau me baisser pour essayer de les rattraper sur ce toit, elles m'échappent toujours, elles se faufilent toujours entre mes doigts. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à les cueillir? La petite blanche, là? Elle aurait fait bien sur la table de la cuisine. Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi sont-elles toute blanches? Le blanc n'est pas une couleur.., il se teinte à la moindre approché d'une de ses congénère colorées.

Dans ce champ blanc et immaculé… ce petit enfant est toujours seul. Mais j'ai beau essayé de m'approcher, je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre… Comment arrive t'il à reculer, il ne bouge pas? Et moi, je cours après, je veux réconforter cette enfant, le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire de s'amuser, et de courir parce qu'il n'est plus seul. J'ai envie de prendre les deux couronne de fleurs, la bleue, la rouge qui traine à ses pied, j'ai envie de lui mettre sur le tête, et de le voir sourire.

Pourquoi cet enfant ne veut pas sourire?

_While I waited there, I was wasting away_

_While I waited there, I was wasting away_

Je m'assois sur le toit, puis je m'allonge, et la pluie tombe toujours sur mon visage, dessinant de multiples formes amusantes sur mon front, sur mes joues, sur mes lèvres. Ma main se lève vers le ciel, et tente de l'attraper, de faire partir ces nuages, comme si d'un seul geste, tout pouvait se décider. Si tout était aussi simple que cela, la vie ne serait-elle pas meilleure?

Une lumière déchire le ciel, puis un grondement sourd. De l'orage? Non, ce n'est pas de l'orage. Pas dans mon monde. C'est juste les prémices d'un grand feu d'artifice de blanc, de noir et de gris… Un grand jeu de son et de lumière, d'effets irréels, de spectacles. Rien de vrai dans tout ça. Mais si ce n'est pas vrai, alors n'est-ce pas réel dans mon esprit?

Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es réel, ou que tu ne l'es pas? Je veux continuer à y croire, même si je sais que mes espoirs ne sont pas fondés, même si je sais qu'un jour, demain peut-être, je vais tomber dans ces fleurs, et, comme cet enfant, je vais perdre cette joie qui fait de la vie une chose merveilleuse.

_I can remember...dreamt them so vividly_

_Soft creatures draped in white, light kisses gracing me_

C'est déjà arrivé. Non? Je ne sais pas… ai-je déjà vécu une telle chose? Ais-je déjà perdu le sens que je donnais à ma vie? En as t'elle déjà eu un? L'alcool se dissipe t'il déjà pour que je me pose de telles questions? Où mes doutes, mes peurs, sont-ils plus forts que la boisson?

Pourtant je ne sais plus, je ne me souviens plus… Plus de rien… à part de cet enfant.. qui est-il…? Pourquoi tout d'un coup, son regard s'est posé sur moi, pourquoi se fait-il si insistant? Pourquoi ce regard bleuté, si profond, empli d'une lointaine tristesse, me met si mal à l'aise? Pourquoi je me sens si responsable de cet enfant, pourquoi me rappelle t'il quelqu'un?

J'aimerais le comprendre… le comprendre pour essayer de le réconforter, il a l'air si seul… J'ai l'impression de le connaître, cet enfant… de connaître ce regard, de savoir d'où viens cette détresse… Je sais qu'il se sent seul… Je sais qu'il souffre de sa solitude, mais pourquoi me fixe t'il ainsi? Il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose de moi… Mais je ne peux rien faire…

Je me relève en hâte, manquant de glisser sur le toit glissant…, j'essaye une fois encore de l'approcher, je cours vers lui, mais il s'obstine à rester éloigné… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser approché? Pourquoi refuse-tu mon aide, alors que tu semble si désemparé?

_I can remember when I first realized_

_Dreams were the only place to see them_

Tu m'appelle au secours depuis si longtemps maintenant. Depuis longtemps… combien de temps? Un jour, un an? Une semaine? Peut-être depuis toujours. Mais que me veux-tu…

Je me stoppe brutalement à la limite du toit. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Non pas à cause du toit, j'ai déjà un pied dans le vide. Mais quelque chose m'arrête. Un mur, qui me bloque…qui m'empêche de passer, qui m'empêche de t'approcher…

Que fait-il dans ce champ, ce mur invisible? Pourquoi est-il dressé là, entre toi et moi? Arrête de me regarder… Arrête de me lancer ce regard désespéré, je ne peux rien faire pour toi… Arrête, je ne peux pas… je voudrais t'aider, je te le jure… Arrête de me hanter, arrête de hanter mes rêves, arrête de hanter les seuls moments où je me sens enfin libre… Arrête je t'en prie…

Je ne supporte plus ce regard si semblable au mien…

_While I waited there, I was wasting away_

_While I waited there, I was wasting away_

_While I waited there, I was wasting away_

Je m'effondre au sol, à moitié dans le vide, et je ne sais plus où j'en suis… J'ai envie de hurler… Peut-être que je le fais, peut-être pas… j'ai envie de lutter, de me rebeller… contre quoi? Il n'y a plus rien…je n'ai plus rien pour lutter, je n'ai plus rien à protéger… rien… rien…

Arrête de me regarder… je ne suis pas coupable de ce que tu vis… je voudrais t'aider, je ne peux rien faire, arrête… je ne tiens plus, je deviens fou… je souffre, pas dans mon corps mais dans mon âme… mes ongles griffent ma peau, déchirent mes vêtements… je veux m'échapper d'ici, de ce monde, de cet enfant… je veux fuir cet enfant… Laisse moi, quitte mon esprit…

_Hope was wasting away_

Je veux mourir… Je veux mourir… Je ne peux pas… Pourquoi je ne peux pas?! Je n'en peux plus de cette douleur, je n'en peux plus de cette solitude… Je perds la tête, je deviens fou… Pourquoi… pourquoi moi… je n'ai jamais rien demandé… Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire… j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour, j'y arriverai, qu'un jour, je trouverai quelqu'un, que je ne serais plus seul…

Maudit… toujours, et encore, chaque jour… Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit… Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer… J'ai mal… Et il n'y a personne pour m'aider, je suis seul… Comme cet enfant, je suis seul dans mon monde…

_Faith was wasting away_

Je n'arrive plus à avancer… Je n'arrive plus… c'est fini… tout est fini… Non, rien n'est fini... rien ne se termine, puisqu'il n'avait rien… à part la pluie, à part le feux d'artifice qui n'en finit plus… Et ces couronnes de fleurs qui se fanent… Cette couronne de fleurs qui se fane… cette couleur bleu qui se fane, qui donne du noir, qui donne des cendres qui s'éparpillent dans les fleurs blanches et immaculées…

Arrête de me regarder… je t'ai dit que je n'y croyais plus… Toi aussi tu as arrêté d'y croire… toi aussi tu es seul… Arrête… mes problèmes me suffisent… Ma douleur me suffit… mon désespoir aussi…

Stop, je n'y arrive plus… je veux que tout cesse…tout… tout ou rien… je m'en fiche… du moment, que ça s'arrête et que je peux enfin me reposer…enfin arrêter de penser, arrêter de souffrir…

_I was wasting away_

Et cette pluie sur mon visage, qui me frappe, qui me fait mal… Est-ce la pluie ou mes larmes? Est-ce la pluie, ou ma douleur, qui transparait enfin sur mon visage? Est-ce la réalité ou le rêve? Le rêve ou la réalité? Le cauchemar ou la réalité? C'est du pareil au même… Souffrance et douleur, tous les jours, chaque seconde, chaque minute, jusqu'à exploser…

Je me sens partir… je sens le contact du toit contre ma tête… j'étais debout, non? Je ne sais pas… je me sens lentement glisser… Je n'ai plus la force de m'arrêter… je n'ai plus la force d'essayer de me raccrocher aux branches… toutes les fleurs que j'ai pu attraper jusqu'ici ont un jour lâché pied, m'ont laissés tombé à leur tour… Je n'ai rien pour me retenir, et lentement, je tombe… lentement, la pluie, les larmes creusent leur sillons sur mes joues… et, sur mes lèvres, dans ma bouche.. je sens ce goût salé… celui de la mer, celui des larmes…, celui de la pluie… Je ne savais pas qu'il pleuvait l'océan…

_Never never wanted this_

_Always wanted to believe_

_Never never wanted this_

_(I could not help because)_

Je m'arrête au bord du toit, et mon regard se pose sur le gazon humide dans lequel se forme quelques flaques d'eau. Un océan dans cette mer de verdure… Peut-être que je vais me noyer… Pourquoi ne vais-je pas rejoindre l'océan? Je voudrais… pour me noyer, pour partir loin d'ici… mais je ne peux pas… Ces chaines me retiennent… Ces chaine qui m'écorchent la peau, qui me brisent les os… Qui emprisonnent mes espoirs…

J'aurais tant voulu que ce soit autrement… Tu ne peux pas savoir… Que ce ciel soit toujours bleu, qu'il n'y ait jamais de pluie… Qu'on soit tous heureux… Mais ceci relève de l'utopie, je le sais, c'est fini…

Tout est fini…

_Never never wanted this_

_From the start I'd been deceived_

_Never never wanted this_

_(I could not help because)_

Pourquoi baisse tu la tête comme ça? Relève la tête, toi, tu peux encore espérer… relève la tête et souris-moi… souris moi et recommence à courir jusqu'à ce que tu retombe, et que tu te relève pour courir encore plus vite… Relève la tête…

Personne ne te tend la main pour t'aider… tu dois être fort… relève la tête, et n'abandonne pas… sinon tout espoir sera perdu… S'il ne l'est pas encore… Ne fais pas comme moi… Ne laisse pas tomber, je t'en prie… ça fait trop mal…trop souffrir… Ne fais pas comme moi… ne fais pas les même erreur… relève la tête, pousse les mèches blondes de ton front... je veux voir dans tes yeux bleus cette étincelle qui me prouve que tu es vivant…

Cette flamme qui me prouve que tu as juste envie de continuer à vivre…

_I never, never wanted this_

_I always wanted to believe_

_Never never wanted this all_

Pour toi, il n'est pas trop tard… toi, quelqu'un viendra te tendre une main, quelqu'un viendra t'aider… Pour moi il est déjà trop tard. Plus personne ne viendra, je suis seul… je les ai tous abandonné, je les ai tous déçu, et maintenant, ils me haïssent tous… plus personne ne viendra pour moi…

Relève la tête, et prend ces couronne, va la poser sur la tête de cette personne qui vient de te tendre une main… relève la tête et relève toi…

Mais tu te renferme encore plus… tu créer une barrière que je ne peux pas franchir… pourquoi perd tu espoir… pourquoi laisse tu la pluie t'atteindre, pourquoi? Rebelle toi contre cette vie! Rebelle toi, bats toi pour être heureux… Si tu ne le fais pas, personne ne pourra le faire pour toi, et la vie ne sera qu'une succession de jours de souffrance… Arrête de m'imiter… Arrête de commettre mes erreurs et va de l'avant, je t'en prie, ne vit pas la même chose, c'est beaucoup trop dur…

_Never never wanted this_

_From the start I'd been deceived_

_Never never wanted this all_

Mais je vais mettre fin à tout ça… Je n'en peux plus… Tout va se terminer maintenant… Je me relève, fixant avec une tendresse presque effrayante le vide qui s'étant à mes pieds… Est-ce que mon heure est arrivée? Comment le savoir? Croyez vous que je puisse voler? Sentir le vent contre mon visage? C'es maintenant que tout va se décider.

Le destin, où ce qui s'en rapproche… cette fois, il ne pourra rien faire. Et toi, qui est recroquevillé au milieu de ces fleurs blanches… toi qui laisse couler tes larmes pour moi… toi qui me regarde à nouveau… ne prend pas exemple… ne fais pas les même erreurs… croit en toi, croit en les autres… croit en l'amour, tu as le droit d'aimer…

Toi, qui n'est que mon reflet… vie la vie que j'aurai toujours voulu vivre… vie pour moi… car maintenant, c'est terminé.

_Inside a crumbling effigy_

_(But you promised)_

Je bascule, lentement, les yeux fermés. Je m'attends à ce contact douloureux avec le sol… Une douleur qui n'est rien, comparée à celle que je ressens dans mon cœur… Rien du tout… je tombe, avec une lenteur infinie… Et j'attends… comme toujours, j'attends… je ne sais pas quoi… mais j'attends…

Un autre éclair… le feux d'artifice qui se termine… la fin… un mot, qui veut à la fois tout dire et rien dire… Tant de chose et si peu… Regarde où j'en suis arrivé…regarde… et ne fais pas la même chose…

_So dies all innocence_

_(But you promised me)_

Je sens quelque chose autour de ma taille… quelque chose de chaud, qui me retient alors que mes pieds dérapent sur le bord du toit… Je rouvre les yeux… pourquoi… non… laisse moi… laisse moi mettre fin à ma souffrance… mais qui… qui es tu…

Je me sens projeté contre quelque chose… Contre quelqu'un… Qui… Pourquoi? Je lève la tête, le regard encore embrumé par l'alcool, les yeux rouges de larmes, le corps recouvert de blessures que je me suis moi-même infligé… Pourquoi toi…? Pourquoi me sauve tu toujours? Je ne t'ai rien demandé, mais tu viens toujours…

Et je te vois ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour m'engueuler, une fois encore… mais tu ne dis rien… tu reste silencieux face à mon visage, face à mes yeux… pourquoi ne dis tu rien… Je ne veux pas te faire pitié… Hais-moi, maudit-moi, comme les autres… mais je t'en prie, n'ai pas pitié… mais ce que je vois dans tes yeux… ce n'est ni de la haine, ni de la colère…

Ce que je vois, c'est de la tristesse et des regrets…

_While I waited there, I was wasting away_

_While I waited there, I was wasting away_

_While I waited there, I was wasting away_

Non, pas toi aussi… Pas ce regard pas toi… Ne me regarde pas ainsi, ne me fais pas croire que tu tiens à moi, que tu t'inquiète… Ne me fais pas retrouver l'espoir… Ne me fais pas souffrir… Je ne peux plus y croire… je ne peux plus… je ne veux plus…

Arrête de me serrer contre ton torse, arrête de me murmurer des paroles dont je ne comprends pas le sens…arrête de caresser mes cheveux… arrête de prendre soin de moi… retire cette main que tu m'as tendu… Arrête de me faire croire que pour toi, juste pour toi… je représente quelque chose…

Tu me porte avec toi… je ne sais pas ou tu vas…je suis perdu dans le ciel, je suis perdu dans les fleurs dont les pétales semblent danser au fil du vent… tu me porte, et je me sens bien dans tes bras… non… ce n'est pas possible… Lâche moi… laisse moi…

_Hope was wasting away_

Non ne me laisse pas… ne me lâche pas… j'ai besoin de toi dans cette réalité… Où somme nous? Dans la chambre? Comment es-tu revenu? D'où sors cette couverture que tu pose sur mes épaules en un geste tendre…? Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi? Pourquoi es-tu le seul? Ne me lâche pas, reviens avec moi… prend moi dans tes bras, transmet moi ta chaleur, à moi, qui en a tant besoin…

Je t'en prie… Ne t'approche pas… ne me touche pas…je… je ne sais plus… je ne sais pas.. je n'ai jamais su… Aide moi, je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus… prend moi avec toi… emmène moi loin de ce monde…

_Faith was wasting away_

Cet enfant… il sourie à nouveau… Il s'est relevé, et il court dans les champs, la couronne de fleur rouge sur la tête… Et il me regarde… Il semble si heureux… Et il me lance un regard plein d'espoir… Pourquoi… tu crois… tu crois que je pourrais aussi…? Etre heureux?

Deux bras m'enserrent…toi? Et mon corps se blottit contre toi… et mes yeux laissent échapper leur larmes sur ton épaule… Et tu ne me rejette pas… tu me serre juste…

Est-ce que c'était toi, que j'ai tant attendu, sans attendre…? Est-ce que c'est ça, que cet enfant voulait me montrer… Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas… Est-ce que je peux à nouveau? Croire à nouveau? Espérer à nouveau? Courir dans ce champ… Est-ce que si je tombe, tu m'aidera à me relever… tu ne me laissera pas, n'est-ce pas…?

Et cet enfant dont le sourire s'élargit… dont la main s'emmêle avec celle d'un second enfant, brun, dont les yeux rouge me transpercent à leur tour…

Et alors je comprends… Que cet enfant blond n'est autre que moi… que cet enfant qui me fixe est celui que j'attendais…

Et je comprend… maintenant…

_I was wasting away_

Je comprend… que c'est toi, que j'attendais…


End file.
